Degree of Violation
by Sparkle85
Summary: Hermione has been married to Draco for five years, who’s put her under an Imperio mind control so, what happens when she finally breaks from his control? Hermione’s POV. Dark Fic, One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from the Harry Potter fandom; I'm merely borrowing the characters to write this fic.

**Genre: **Angst / Drama

**Rated: **R

**Shipping:** Draco/Hermione, and slight Harry/Hermione

**Summary: **Hermione Granger has been married to Draco Malfoy for five years, who's put her under an Imperio mind-control; so what happens when she finally breaks from his control? What kind of world will she wake up to? Written from Hermione's POV. Dark Fic – One shot.

**Author's Notes: **I'm a proud D/Hr shipper and I just am a sucker for dark and angst fics, so I thought I'd write one of mine own. I warn you that I'm not usually a writer so all mistakes are mine. I write for my own pleasure and welcome suggestions. And I would also like to thank Diana for the beta-read, thank you! Enjoy and review! When I first wrote this HBP had not yet been release. This is a response to a challenge on Jade's website.

**Degree of Violation: Without My Consent**

_'You love Draco Malfoy. You Hermione, are in love with him and will always be in love with him'._

"Yes," I speak to no one in particular but myself. This is the constant voice I hear in my mind, of every minute of everyday. It is as if someone is constantly reminding me how I feel or how I should feel.

_'You love Draco Malfoy. You Hermione, are in love with him and will always be in love with him'._

"Yes . . . no." Draco Malfoy? The very person who lives to torment my life? The very person who calls me a Mudblood? The very person who is known to be a Death Eater? "No, how can I love him?"

_'You love Draco Malfoy. You Hermione, are in love with him and will always be in love with him'._

"No, that is impossible," I say, however with more emphasis than before. "Argh!" I exclaim, and clutch my head as an unbearable pain bestows upon me. Never before had I questioned the voice, and now I know why.

_'You love Draco Malfoy. You Hermione are in love with him, and will always be in love with him'._

"No! How can I love Draco Malfoy? How can I love someone who . . ." my voice trails off as memories cloud my vision. " . . . someone who killed Dumbledore".

FLASHBACK

_"Come sit and have some dinner, dear", says Mrs. Weasley, who has her back turn as I enter the kitchen. I silently obey and sit in the empty seat beside Harry._

_Nothing has really changed. Well, if anything changed it is probably the fact that Number __Twelve, Grimmauld Place__, has now turned into a livable household; it is a suitable place as headquarters for the Order of the __Phoenix__. It is the summer after graduation and every one of my closet friends have been active in the Order, however, just when things were starting to look up, a turn had taken for the worst. Draco Malfoy has become the new dark lord. Apparently, Voldemort had succeeded in taking an heir to spread his reign of terror. What he did not foresee was that Malfoy had plans of his own, plans which involved overthrowing him and becoming the dark lord himself._

_"How did you sleep dear?" asks Mrs. Weasley._

_"Fine thanks but, what's the news for today? Any sightings, killings, or disappearances?"_

_"Wow, you're just the prefect person to lighten up the situation these days," Ron says, as he walks into the kitchen looking sleepy and un-rested. Perhaps, he did not have a good time patrolling the streets and neighborhoods with Harry last night._

_"Ron, leave Hermione alone. Just because there was no danger and it was nothing but an easy night doesn't mean to get your sneakers tied up in a knot," Harry adds._

_The door opens and in comes Fred and George Weasley. "What's he on about now?" one of the twin questions and sit on either side of Ron; sandwiching their little brother. In the many years of knowing Fred and George, I still have difficulty telling the two apart. "When are you going to grow up and quit picking on Hermione?"_

_"I'm just stating the facts," he says. However, after receiving a death glare from Mrs. Weasley he quickly adds, "Sorry Mione. But, I keep on telling you lot, it's been nice and quiet lately and that means that Malfoy is planning something unpleasant."_

_"He might be right," says Lupin, appearing in the doorway._

_"Come on Lupin, you don't seriously think he's planning something disastrous. Well, besides sending his 'Dark Mark' and intending on killing us," Harry sarcastically replies._

_"We have to take everything into account."_

_"Lupin's right Harry," Mr. Weasley adds as he sits down at the table, after giving his wife a peck on the cheek._

_Ron is stuffing his face with food but manages to reply, "See. I. Told. Ya," in-between mouthfuls of food._

_I decide to end the discussion. "Let's just take this rare opportunity to relax," I say, and lay my hand on top of Harry's as a means of comfort._

_"Maybe you're right Mione," Harry places his other hand on top of mine and strokes it affectionally. "Maybe you're right."_

_I smile and kiss him on the cheek. During the summer and our seventh year at Hogwarts, we have come to a term of endearment; or at least that is what I keep on telling myself. There are times when we would stay awake into the wee hours of the morning, losing ourselves in conversations, laughing and cherishing the company. Deep within, I knew it was much more than endearment. However, neither one have dared to act upon these feelings. _

_"Where are Shacklebolt, Moody, and the others," Fred asks._

_The kitchen door opens again, it's Ginny and Tonks. "Personally I don't care if 'Mad-Eye' is here or not, but the others are patrolling the streets," says Ginny._

_"And why aren't you with them?" Mrs. Weasley asks Tonks with her hands on her hips._

_"Because it is my night off," she replies, and changes her hair color for the third time today. "Let's eat."_

_"I agree," the twins say simultaneously._

_Everyone is climbing over outstretched arms and filling their plate with the delicious homemade food Mrs. Weasley has prepared. _

_However, an explosion is heard and the house suddenly shakes with a great tremor that causes everyone to look up in fear. A second tremor is followed, this time knocking me off my chair and falling onto the ground. Someone helps me to my feet, it is Ron._

_"We're under attack! Everyone, wands out!" Tonks exclaims. _

_Without hesitations, everyone pulls out their wands and runs to the door. What we see, takes us by surprise. There are at least several dozen Deatheaters standing a few yards away with their wands held out gathered around Draco Malfoy, who is at the center with a smirk._

_"Glad you've joined us," he says._

_"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry bitterly asks._

_"I want you and your little gang of Aurors to surrender and submit to me."_

_"Dream on Ferret-Man," Ron adds._

_"It's your funeral. Men," he commands. And the Deatheaters are closely in, we are outnumbered, the odds are against us. I clutch tightly onto my wand._

_Yet, a burst of light suddenly appears before us. It is Dumbledore with the several members of the Order: Moody, Diggle, Jones, and Podmore. "I figured my side could use of few more of its members. Hope you don't mind Mr. Malfoy," says Dumbledore._

_"Foolish old man. You think by apparating with a few Aurors, I should feel threatened?" Malfoy asks incredulously. "Well, you are mistaken. Men!" he commands again._

_The Deatheaters are upon us yet again. We separate and spells are being sent in both directions. I dodge a spell and curse, _"Expelliarmus,"_ which disarms and sends a Deatheater falling onto the ground._

_I look around and see everyone dueling one or two Deatheaters; we are clearly outnumbered. "Hermione!" exclaims Harry. I direct my attention to two Deatheaters and a spell coming my way. "Hermione!" Harry pushes me to the ground, falling on top of me, and curses, _"Avada Kedavra"_ and as a result, killing the Deatheaters._

_"Hermione, you need to be more careful," Harry says as he pulls me to my feet. "We cannot lose this battle."_

_"Harry what are we going to do?"_

_"We are going to wait for a signal." But before I can ask him what he means, Dumbledore sends a spell that blinds the Deatheaters for a brief second; a bright light is directed to them. "There it is, now run. Run Hermione!" Harry grabs my hand and we run across the field._

_At first, I could not understand why we don't simply disapparate. Then I remember that Dumbledore has set up a barrier to prevent anyone from apparating and disapparating; just like Hogwarts. We have to run just a few yards and we'll be able to escape._

_I glance back and see Ron, Ginny, the twins, and Jones running behind us. But, where's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Moody? Lupin? Dumbledore? _

_"I do not fear you Mr. Malfoy. Do what you wish," I hear Dumbledore say, and turn my head to the left. _

_He is on his knees, surrounded by six Deatheaters. Malfoy smirks, _"Avada Kedavra!"

_"NO! Professor Dumbledore!" I exclaim and turn to run back to his aid. However, Harry pulls me back._

_"Hermione, there's nothing we can do. Come on, just a few more yards." My tears are running down my face, but Harry and I are still running._

_Another great tremor shakes the ground, which causes us to loose our balance. Once, we are on our feet yet again, a great explosion bestows upon us and we are sent flying in different directions. _

_I look around and realize that I have lost Harry and my wand. I suddenly see yellow and red; I squint and see that __Grimmauld Place__ is on fire. "No," I whisper._

_"Oh but yes, my sweet." Malfoy's voice is near and I become frighten. I am once again, roughly pulled to my feet and I fall against someone's chest. I hear a chuckle and look up. I am staring upon Draco Malfoy._

_"You're insane!" I shout._

_"Not insane, just out for power, wealth, and conquest. I have the power, I have the wealth, and now all I need is the conquest," he smirks as he keeps looking down at me, "And it would seem that I now have the conquest right here in my arms."_

_My eyes widen and my body trembles with fear. "W-What do you mean by that?"_

_His eyes darken, "Now Hermione, we could do this the easy way or do this the hard way; whichever is fine with me." _

_"Stop talking in incomplete sentences Malfoy!" I shout into his face. "Stop being a jerk and tell me what exactly you mean?"_

_"What I mean Hermione is that I've always got what I always wanted, and what I've wanted for a long time is you", he says as he looks intensely into my eyes. "I now have you and I'm not letting go." I suddenly feel the grasp of his hands tighten around my arms. "In other words, you could become my wife unwilling or you can become my wife by force."_

_"No! Never! You hear Malfoy? I would never become your wife; I'd rather be dead than wed you!" I screamed._

_Malfoy's face relaxes and so does his hold on me. He withdraws his right hand and reaches for something in his robes. His hand then reappears, however, with his wand and points it in my direction. "You've asked for this Hermione." He raises his wand, _"Imperio,"_ he curses._

END OF FLASHBACK

I shake my head in protest. No, that cannot be what happened. Everything is lost; Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix, everything! But, what about Harry and Ron? They got away okay, they must have reformed. The question is do they know that I'm still alive? More importantly, where are they?

No, I refuse to acknowledge this whole damn thing! However, I look down at my left hand and realize that it true. I'm wearing a gold wedding band and a diamond ring on my wedding finger. I am then overpowered with more flashbacks: I see my marriage, the wedding night, the fancy evenings, the rendezvous trips, and the expensive gifts I have always received from Malfoy.

What angers me the most is that it has been five years. Five years that has been taken from me, and which I have had to endure under his command. I then feel unease as I recall a delicate situation; I glance down and look upon the slight swell of my abdominal. I am four months pregnant with his child.

* * *

A few hours later, I'm still in our bedroom, the bedroom where Malfoy and I share. I've cried my eyes out. What am I to do now? I grab a wand, walk to the door, pull it open, and step on the marble floor. I look around and notice maids, butlers, and house-elves doing their daily chores and duties.

"Is there anything you need milady?" an elderly butler with glasses asks.

"N-No. I'm fine thank you." He bows and goes about his business.

I descend down the staircase of the Malfoy Manor; I know where everything is located. Realizing this, I immediately walk toward the back end of the manor, towards a Grandfather clock. It is great in size, it is 7.5 feet in height, 4.5 feet in width, and 3 feet in depth; in addition, I remember Malfoy telling me the clock is an ancient priceless antique that has been in his family for ages.

The Grandfather clock is made of solid rosewood with a sixteen step genuine hand rubbed finish. The cabinet consists of eight free standing hand carved columns the finish is accentuated by mother of pearl inlayed floral patterns. All carvings are hand done in solid hardwood. The cabinet has a four sided finish.

I look upon it in disgust, for I know what it hides. Quietly and gently I pull the clock forward, and it opens with ease. It is used as a doorway to another staircase. While holding onto the railing, I carefully descend down the stairs. The atmosphere is a bit dark and cold.

Once I reach the bottom of the cold floor, goose bumps appear on my arms and a shiver runs down my spine and arms; the smell of death is present. I'm in the secret room hidden within the Malfoy Manor, the dungeons. It is where all the surviving Aurors and "traitors" (people who oppose Malfoy's power) are kept. To my right and left a long corridor is seen; a long corridor that leads to the prisoners' cells on either end.

I slowly walk down the long corridor and sorrowly look upon the prisoners with pity. They are malnourished, some beaten, some in agony, some old, and some are young. I don't recognize anyone; however, I walk toward the end of the corridor until I suddenly stumble upon two familiar faces: Colin Creevey and Neville Longbottom.

"Colin! Neville!" I cry as I walk to their cell. Neville is the first person to look up.

"Hermione?" he asks. "Hermione is that really you?" he stands on his feet. He has bruises and dry blood about his body and his clothes are shredded; he is in complete disarray.

"Yes! Yes, Neville it's me," my eyes are now watery. "Thank goodness you're alive."

"Yeah, it's good to see a familiar face for a change . . . we've missed you dearly Hermione," he says.

"We've?"

"Well, the Order. Tonks, Hagrid, Lupin, Ginny, Ron, Harry –"

I cut him off, "Ron? Harry?" I lower my head and the tears are now traveling freely down my cheeks. "So, they're still alive. I'm glad to hear that," I whisper.

"Hermione, what happened to you five years ago? After the attack on Grimmauld Place, you just disappeared. It was as if you never existed."

I look up, "Neville, Malfoy caught up with me that night and put me under the Imperius Curse. He made me his wife, and I'm sorry to say that I've subdued under his command for five years . . . I'm sorry," fresh tears fall down my cheeks.

"It's not your fault. This is Malfoy's doing, not yours," Neville says. His words mean nothing as I continue to cry. "I've only been here for two months. Hey, what happened to that Gryffindor pride?"

"You're right," I wipe the tears from my face. With determination, I step back and point the wand to the cell, _"Alohomora,"_ I curse. The locked cell opens. "Neville, take this wand and disapparate. Tell Harry and the others about my wellbeing," I grab his hand and place the wand in it.

He looks down at the wand in his hand. "Hermione you know –"

"Don't worry about me. Malfoy won't harm me in any way."

Neville looks back at Colin. "I can't take him or else it will be more suspicious. I've haven't seen him since he was captured over a year ago. He doesn't talk, just sits there," he sighs. "Don't worry Hermione; you two will be out of this hell-hole in no time."

I give him a brief hug. "Go now, and please hurry."

He steps back. "See you in a bit," he says and disapparates.

I turn and lock the cell. "Don't worry Colin, help is on the way." However, he continues to sit in silence.

* * *

Three hours has passed, and still no sign of Neville and or Harry and Ron for that matter. I pace the bedroom, with my arms crossed, anxiously waiting.

The suspense is killing me, "Harry, where are you?" I am so wrapped in my thoughts I don't hear the door open and close.

Arms encircle my waist, "How are you feeling, my sweet? Better I hope."

This causes me to jump; I turn and look at Malfoy. Immediately, I step out of his hold. "Don't touch me," I say.

Malfoy smiles, "I get it, you're upset because I'm an hour late, is that it?" I don't respond and he walks towards me. "You don't mean that."

I step back, "Yes I do. Don't come near me," he stops and looks puzzled. "I know everything. Do you hear me? I know every damn thing. I'm no longer your puppet."

Within seconds, Malfoy is suddenly aware of what I am referring to. He smirks, "Well, you must admit, it's not everyday a trusted and highly respected Auror is captured to please someone as myself."

"You bastard! You're the one who put me under the Imperius Curse and robbed five years of my life from me!" I exclaim.

"Guilty as sin; and I would do it again just to make you mine," he scowls and takes a step forward again, and I take a step back. He glares at me. "But the fact is, I love seeing that fire in your eyes. It's the passion I fell in love with years before. Though, I must admit, I also love you being at my beck and call."

"I hate you Malfoy. I always have and always will."

He crocks an eyebrow. "Back to surnames? Really love, that is for children and rivalry. But, the question is, what will I do with you now? I can't just simply subjugate you back under the Imperius Curse."

"Oh really, why is that? Have a change of heart?" I ask sarcastically.

"No my love," he replies sweetly. "Have you forgotten that you're with child?" he adds firmly. "I can't risk harming my heir."

I hold my head up high. "What makes you think I'd let you manipulate this child? Why I'd rather die than have this child be born just so you can your hands on it!" I shout.

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it as you want."

"Well Hermione, as you can recall, _I'm_ the Dark Lord and of course I will _not_ let that happen," and with his quick reflexes he grabs my arm and pulls me roughly to him. "So, if you're still that stubborn witch and would rather die then –"

"What? You'd kill me?" I interrupt.

"No. But I will start executing prisoners until you comply with my demands."

My eyes grow wide in disbelief. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Malfoy turns us so that we face the door. "Flint!" he calls. The door opens and Marcus Flint, the former Slytherin Quidditch captain years before, walks in and waits for Malfoy's command. "Bring in the Gryffindor toys," with that said, he turns and leaves.

"You're just the same jerk as before."

"Yes, but with power."

Moments later Flint comes in with Colin Creevy. "Malfoy, it so happens that Longbottom has gone missing. He's somehow managed to escape; though, I don't have the slightest clue as to how."

"No you don't, but I might," he says as he directs his attention to me. "Enlighten me my wife, did you by any chance have something to do with this?" He asks through clenched teeth.

"Why ask if you already know the answer?"

Malfoy is angered by my response; and in frustration he pushes me onto the bed. "Not a very wise thing to do Hermione." He turns and directs his attention back to Colin. Flint throws him onto the ground, he is quivering with fright. Malfoy raises his wand; I immediately am on my feet and just as I take a step forward, the bedroom door bursts open.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ someone shouts, and Malfoy is thrown back against the wall.

When I recover from my shock, I realize it is Harry Potter who has casted the spell. Along his side are Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and Remus Lupin.

_"Immobulus!" _Neville curses at Flint, he then helps Colin to his feet.

"Potter, you'll pay for that!" Malfoy exclaims. He is up on his feet and sends a curse his way. Yet, Ron intervenes and aids Harry. To my amazement, it is two against one; Malfoy is dueling Harry and Ron.

Lupin suddenly disapparates and apparates behind me; he takes a hold of my arm. "Hermione, we must go now," he says. With his free hand, he quickly reaches in his pocket and takes out a bracelet. It is a beautiful white gold bracelet with light blue stones. Lupin places it in my hand, "It is a one time portkey. Put it on your wrist and it will take you to our hideout."

I look from the bracelet, to the duel, and finally at Lupin. "But Harry and Ron –"

"They will be fine Hermione. It is you they are worried about."

I hesitate and look back at my best friends dueling Malfoy; they look exhausted while Malfoy looks indifferent. I must have a positive outlook, without a second thought, I put the bracelet on my left wrist. Immediately activation takes place and the room begins to spin and everything becomes a blur. I then disappear from the bedroom, however, not before I see Malfoy's enraged look.

* * *

Swirls of lights surround me and when it's over, I stumble to my knees.

"Oh Merlin! It's you Hermione!" I hear a voice speak from behind. I am gently pulled to my feet and quickly engulfed in a hug. "It's good to have you back." We pull apart, it is Ginny Weasley.

"Yes dear, it's wonderful to see you again." I turn and see a tear-stained Mrs. Weasley, who looks older and sorrowful.

My eyes water as tears threaten to fall from my eyes. She has been like a mother to me; always caring and loving. "Mrs. Weasley," is all I manage to say as we hug.

When we part, Ginny comes over and it is I who hugs the two; we last this way for a few moments. "It's so very good to see you both," I say. I then hear sudden "pops" from behind me.

"The same can be said about you," I quickly turn around. That voice belongs to none other than Ron Weasley. He, along with the others have apparated safely. I throw myself into his arms in a tight hug and I cry freely. "I never thought you'd miss me this much," he jokes. I smile; he's still the same loveable redhead he always was.

"Let her breathe Ron," Harry says.

I detach myself and turn to face him. We stand speechless a few minutes but Harry closes the gap between us and embraces me in a tight hug. He sighs into my hair, "I missed you dearly Mione," and kisses my cheek.

"Me too Harry," I reply softly, "me too."

"I think we all did," Lupin agrees. I too give him a quick hug.

I turn a see Neville holding Colin to his feet. I want to thank him however, just as I open my mouth, Neville interrupts me. He shakes his head, "No need Hermione," and walks off with a still mute Colin.

"Well, let us move this rejoice matter somewhere else," Mrs. Weasley says and leads the way, followed by Lupin and Ginny.

Once again, I'm a bit hesitate, but Ron puts an arm around my shoulder and Harry places a hand on my lower back; we walk closely together and follow Mrs. Weasley.

For the first time, I take this opportunity to look about my surroundings. This seems to be an unknown two-story house, no a mansion. They lead me past familiar faces as their heads turn and look at me incredulously.

We turn to the corner of a hallway and head for a door. Lupin holds the door open for us and makes sure we are not seen.

The room seems like a small version of the Gryffindor common room. It is carpeted with a light brown color, the edges of the windows are painted white, while the walls complement the color of the carpet. Against the walls are shelves filled with books, a fireplace against the far left side of the room, with a couch just a few feet away, and a large table in the center of the room.

I sit down at the table as my best friends sit on either side of me; Harry sits on my right side and held my hand, while Ron sits on my left side stroking my back. Besides ourselves, Lupin, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley are also present. But, what of the others? Mr. Weasley, Moody, and the elder members of the Order? Too much has happened during these past five years, and I dare not ask.

Everyone was looking about each other, an uncomfortable silence filling the atmosphere. The tension is thick enough to have a knife cut through it. I glance up at them, waiting to hear the inevitable questions.

Mrs. Weasley clears her throat, "Well, first off . . . it's very great to have you back with us Hermione and – "

"Please Mrs. Weasley, there are greater things to worry about," I say, feeling a slight headache bestow upon me. I begin to rub my left temple with my hand.

Mrs. Weasley shakes her head and is about to disagree when Lupin intervenes. "You're right Hermione. There's no use avoiding the situation at hand." He says and sits down at the table across from me. "But, where to begin?"

I take a deep breath and begin my story. I start from the time Malfoy curses me and end until just a few hours prior, when I finally break from the curse. I tell them everything in-between: my marriage, a detailed description of the Malfoy Manor, the loyalty of his men, the extent of his power, the dungeons, everything. Though, I had been under the Imperius curse, I had not been blind. I saw and know everything there is to Malfoy's power. However, I neglect to tell them that I'm with child. I look at the faces of those around me, they are filled with nothing but sympathy.

But Lupin continues the discussion. He informs me from that night of Dumbledore's death up until today. How the Order, in case of an emergency, had this mansion kept as a secret; a safe house if anything should happen to Grimmauld Place. The extent of Malfoy's power and influence, how everyone in the mansion was either part of the Order or a survivor from Malfoy's wrath, the battles that had taken place during the past five years, and the loses and disappearances they had suffered.

I nod and take a minute to process everything. I smirk, "I must admit, I didn't expect to be rescued tonight."

Harry then turns to me and continues the story from the surprise apparation of Neville. I learn that once Neville had disapparated from the mansion, he informed everyone of my situation and immediately began to brainstorm a plan to get me out of the Malfoy Manor as soon as possible. The plan consisted that they all hold onto Neville as he apparated back to the Manor, since he already had been there and knew that the dungeons were unguarded (reason being the cells were charmed and it was impossible to escape from within, unless of course with a wand). Once they apparated into the Manor they followed the yells coming from within the bedroom.

"Is it possible to gather as many Aurors and witches and wizards and – "

"Fight Malfoy, Hermione?" Harry asks. "No. Though we may now know the location of the Malfoy Manor, it is impossible to start a bloody battle. I imagine that Malfoy now has tightened his security and has his men searching for you."

Once again, I nod. I glance down at my left wrist and notice the bracelet that was used as a portkey. I go and try to remove it but Harry stops me.

"It's a gift from me to you. I was going to give it to you for your upcoming birthday five years ago and well . . . never had the chance to, until now."

I force a weak smile, "Thank you," I say.

"If I do say so myself it's getting a bit late," begins Mrs. Weasley. "Come on everyone, off to bed." She receives a groan from Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "None of that now. It's been a very long day for everyone and I'm sure that once we get a bit of sleep we all will feel better."

She gently pushes Ginny to the door and walks over and pulls Harry, Ron, and me to our feet. We walk out through the door and before I know it, I'm being lead up a staircase to the second floor, down a long hallway, pass several rooms, until we stop at a door.

Harry opens the door and we step into a bedroom. I take off my shoes and Mrs. Weasley helps me into bed and draws the covers over me, "Now, is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Okay. Don't hesitate to ask for anything," she smiles, kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

"That goes double for me Hermione," says Ginny. I nod in response.

"Triple here," Ron adds.

"No need for me to say that, just ask and it's yours," says Harry.

"Sleep well Hermione," Lupin adds.

Then everyone begins to leave my room, and I sit up, "Harry wait. Would you mind staying with me for a minute?" I ask hopefully.

He turns to me, "Sure thing." He closes the door after everyone leaves, crosses the room, and sits at the edge of my bed. "What is it Hermione? There's something on your mind."

"It's just . . . seems all weird. I don't know what to say, how to act, how to –"

"Don't worry about that," Harry interrupts. "Everyone knows what you've been through."

"No Harry. Everyone doesn't know what I've been through," I say bitterly. "They don't know how it feels to have five years taken from your life, how it feels to be subjugated into a marriage against your will, how it feels to finally awake to an unknown world, how it feels to carry a . . ." I stop in mid-sentence and look away.

"What Hermione? To carry what? A burden?"

I smile, "That's a delicate way of putting it." My eyes begin to water as I think about my situation. I take a deep breath, "I'm pregnant with Malfoy's child." I watch Harry's bewildered expression and begin to cry.

"It's not your fault," he simply says.

"Isn't it?" I look up. "Perhaps if I was stronger; strong enough to fight off the Imperius curse then I wouldn't have this fate!"

Harry gently grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "Don't say that Hermione. You're the strongest witch I know." I shake my head in protest as he continues. "I'm not just saying that, I say it because I mean it. And your child is lucky to have you as a mother."

I take my chin away from his grasp. "But this child is part of –"

"You. This child is part of you Hermione, that's what special about it."

I smile, "Maybe you're right; everything will turn out okay."

Harry reaches up and gently wipes away the tears that have fallen down my face. "Of course I'm right. We're all here for you . . . _I'm_ here for you, always."

I lean over and give him a hug, which he returns. "Thank you, for everything."

"We're going to spoil that kid rotten," he jokes. I let him go and laugh lightly. "Now go to bed, tomorrow will be a new day." He gets up to leave.

"Harry," he stops. "Can I ask something of you?" I ask.

"Anything."

"Stay with me . . . until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He grabs a chair and pulls it beside my bed.

"Thank you Harry."

"You can thank me by going to sleep."

I nod and cover myself with the warm sheets. I blink once, twice, and fall into a deep soundless sleep. I don't wake until morning, when the sun shines through the windows. I look about my surroundings and it is only then when I notice that Harry is still in that same chair by my bed, sleeping. Apparently he had stood by my side the whole night.

* * *

I wait for an hour to pass before I wake up Harry. I make my bed, shower, and when I reappear in the room, I notice that a new set of clothes are folded neatly on top of the bed. I dress and go down the steps and into the kitchen.

Upon entrance, I notice the room is half as big as the Great Hall in Hogwarts; and instead of having four long tables, there are numerous tables, seated for six, lined in rows filling the room. Every witch and wizard are seated, some are eating breakfast, chatting, or deciding what to eat as the foods are being presented to them by Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and several other elderly women as they pull a cart from table to table.

I take a deep breath and slowly walk into the dining hall. I immediately hear gasps; I turn my head to see several people either pointing, whispering, and stares coming my way. I pass two tables when I hear, "Over here Hermione."

I look up and see an exciting Ron waving his hands about, trying to get my attention. I smile with the thought that the stares and whispering will soon cease as I walk up to the table.

Upon reaching the table I see Harry, Ron, and one of twins sitting together on one side and Lupin, an empty seat, and the other twin are seated on the other. Once I take the empty seat, Lupin places a plate in front of me. My senses are overwhelmed with homemade pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, muffin, and freshly squeezed orange juice; which, causes my stomach to growl. I had not notice just how hungry I am.

"I trust you slept well Hermione?" Lupin asks.

I nod, "Isn't Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and the others going to join us?" I ask, and pick up a folk and dig into my eggs.

"They get first dips," one of the twins answers. "They, along with help, prepare their meals first, they then serve everyone else."

"Besides, Mum likes doing the cooking. It helps her get through the day," Ron adds. "I think Ginny has picked up a few things too."

As everyone at the table engulfs into a conversation, I busy myself with my breakfast. And within minutes I eat everything that was on my plate.

"Oh before I forget," Harry begins as I clean my mouth with a napkin, "I want to return this to you." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wand. But not just any wand, it's my 11 inch, vine wood, dragon heartstring wand. I haven't seen it for five years, since before Malfoy cursed his spell on me.

I grab my wand from Harry and inspect it. It's been handled and cared for well, no signs showing otherwise. I smile once again; this object is a connection to my past. A past which, even through dark times, I cherish. "Thank you Harry," I say, knowing full well he has kept my wand and held it during these past few years.

"All done dear?" I looked up and see Mrs. Weasley smiling down at me. She collects the dirty dishes and places them on the cart that is already pilling with dishes ready to be cleaned.

I nod but can't help but notice that on the corner of the cart there are some untouched left over pancakes. Again, my stomach gives slight growl. Everyone knows that I never had a big appetite, always giving my leftovers either to Harry or Ron; mostly Ron. But this morning I ate everything that was on my plate and asking for seconds would be a little too suspicious. I am not ready to tell them that I'm pregnant.

However, Mrs. Weasley suddenly places the plate in front of me. I look up confuse, though she must have seen me eyeing the pancakes. "Here dear, I don't want it to go to waste," she says, "and I wouldn't want the little one to starve either." She gives me a wink and walks away with the cart.

I'm too dumbfounded to say anything. I feel eyes on me and when I look up Harry, Ron, the twins, and Lupin quickly look away. They know, they all know I'm pregnant. But how? I look at Harry, who wears a look of guilt. "Harry, did you –"

"Um, sorry Mione I just remembered Ron and I need to discuss something," he lies.

"We do?" Ron asks which earns an elbow to the side from Harry. "Oh yeah, I remember," he says as he rubs his side. They quickly rise to their feet and disappear through the door.

I smirk as the door closes behind them; Harry was never one for lying. The question that is left on my mind is when was he able to tell them? I come up with no conclusion but guess it must have been sometime between me falling asleep and waking up this morning.

Hearing the twins and Lupin engage themselves in another conversation, I grab a fork and knife and begin cutting into my pancakes. Perhaps everything will be alright after all.

* * *

4 Months Later . . .

"Look Mione there we are covered in snow," Ron says as he points to the picture in the album. It is a wizarding picture of Harry, Ron, and me smiling innocently at the camera. Harry's image is ruffling Ron's hair, who is keeping me still in the middle of them, and I am poking Harry.

It was the winter of fifth year; times were just starting to darken. Voldemort was slowly gaining the upper hand, each day more and more Death Eaters were recruiting others and soon were terrorizing the streets. However, we somehow managed to keep our spirits up; I smile. "We were so innocent then," I say.

"Nope, don't think so. I think we've always had a knat for trouble." Ron then places an arm around me. "Remember that time in the fourth year when you trapped Rita Skeeter in a jar?" I smile at the memory. "That was bloody brilliant!" he exclaims.

I then laugh. "She deserved it. Ron, you should have seen the look on your face; it was priceless."

"Well how would you react if a stubborn best friend of yours lets her anger get the best of her and traps a noisy reporter in the form of her secret animagas form and blackmails her," he says in one breath. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant."

I continue to laugh; however, this time a bit harder. "Stubborn? I'm not stubborn."

"Oh, yes you are Mione."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Ronald, I refuse to play this childish game. So I'll end it . . . am not."

"Are too," he insists.

We look at each other and laugh, I laugh so hard that I grab my swollen stomach. I'm happy; for the first time in a while I'm happy. I'm back with my friends, right where I belong.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Harry walks into the common room smiling.

"I'm just trying to prove to Hermione that she is too stubborn for her own good. And of course, she's in denial," says Ron.

Harry comes and sits on the other side of me, so that I'm sandwich in-between them. "That's because she doesn't want to admit she has a fault and she's not as perfect as she makes herself out to be," he jokes.

"What? Me perfect?"

"Oh yeah, I'll have to agree with you mate," Ron says to Harry. "I still remember that first year in charms."

"How did it go Ron?" Harry encourages him.

"Lev-ee-OH-sa, not lev-ee-oh-sa but it's lev-ee-OH-sa."

We all laugh. Harry notices how carefree I am and simply stares at me. Ron taking a note of this says, "Well, I think I'll be off to the kitchen and grab something to eat." He gets up from the couch and walks to the door.

"Remember to leave something for me Ron," I call.

"Will do," and with that said, he opens the door and leaves the room.

"I'm not stubborn nor do I think I'm perfect. You agree with me, right Harry?" I turn to face him.

He simply smiles. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Hermione."

I playfully hit his arm. "Oh, you're no good." And then, without warning I receive multiple kicks coming from within. I gasp and put a hand to my 8 month pregnant stomach.

"Something wrong?" Harry asks with concern.

Instead if answering him I grab his hand and place it over my stomach as I lay my hand over his. For a moment he's confused but then, he feels the tiny kicks; and he too smiles. "It feels like tiny bubbles erupting," he says.

"I know, it amazes me every time," I add truthfully.

When the kicks stop, he withdraws his hand but grabs mine instead and strokes it. "Hermione, you know I'll be there with you every step of the way. And if you want, if you allow me, I can be a fath – "

I interrupt him before he can complete his sentence, "I know Harry, I know."

And before I know it, he is leaning down toward me, while he takes hold of my shoulders and pulls me close; and I let him. He continues to draw closer as I realize just how beautiful his green eyes are. They are captivating and passionate; any woman would lose themselves in them. And for a brief moment, I do.

Harry makes me forget, both, the world we are living in and my fears. The world which has been corrupted by Malfoy which is now filled with: fear, sorrow, suffering, and death. He makes me forget the happenings that occur: the raids, the battles, the disappearances, the deaths, and the constant care we all must take so that we are not followed. And he makes me forget my fears that someway, somehow Malfoy will come after me and take me. It is as if he washes those fears away and I am left with nothing but safety and love.

He stops shortly before my lips, which are centimeters apart from his. At this point, I focus at nothing but us. The way he holds me gently but firmly and I can't help the goose bumps traveling up my arms, his breathing just centimeters from my lips and the rapid and sudden beating my heart has taken, and as we continue to stare intently into each other's eyes, I see the love he has for me and I can't help the tiny butterflies fluttering from within.

We close our eyes and just as I feel his lips softly caress my own, an explosion is heard and the ground shakes. We quickly separate and another explosion is heard. Harry quickly stands and I, with much effort, waddle onto my feet. I then hear screams, shouting, and a siren coming from the hallways. The ground shakes again and I lose my balance but Harry grabs me and prevents me from falling. "Harry?" I begin to ask as I look up. "What's happening?" I question, with fear in my voice.

However, the door opens and a distraught-looking Ron appears. "They're here! They've found us!" he exclaims.

"Right. Get every Auror and volunteer to the front and prevent Malfoy and his men from coming in. And then lead everyone else to the ground floor, we'll meet you down there," orders Harry.

Ron nods and runs back down the hallway. Harry then turns to me, "Come on Hermione, we must act quickly," he says as he grabs my hand and we begin to walk out the room.

Once we walk through the door, I see hundreds of people running in various directions. Another explosion is heard and more screams follow. I see many witches and wizards draw their wands out and run toward the front door, no doubt, they are about to join the battle waging outside. While others are running in the direction Harry is leading me to.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I'm taking you to safety," he simply says, and he continues to walk quickly down the hallway that has a dead end. All the while, having a strong grasp on my hand as I struggle to keep up with his pace.

"But Harry – " I'm interrupted as the ground shakes for a third time.

As we draw closer to the end of the hallway I realize that the wall that was there before is no longer there now. It suddenly dawns on me, the wall is a protection of a secret passageway. A passageway that must lead to the ground floor Harry mentioned before.

"We're here," he says and pulls me in front of him.

I see a large opening in the floor and stairs leading down; it briefly reminds me of a basement. I see Ron in the far corner of the room assisting people to form line and direct them down the stairs. I turn and give Harry a questioning look.

"It's an escape route Hermione. It's an endless hallway which will lead you to the mountains. Once there, you will find a large cottage that is supplied with food, water, and necessities. I want you to rest there until morning then disapparate."

Again fear gripes me. "What are you saying Harry?"

"I'm saying if I don't return by morning then I want you to disapparate to safety, somewhere away from all this; away from Malfoy."

I then see Ron appear beside Harry. "He's right Mione. We want you to be safe." I open my mouth to protest but, Ron interrupts me. "You would do the same for us. There's no arguing this time," he says and steps forward to give me a hug. I embrace him tightly and his kisses my cheek, and I do the same.

We part, "Take care Ron," I say.

I then turn to Harry. As I open my mouth to say goodbye he quickly closes the gap between us and kisses me passionately on the lips. It is filled with much love and devotion, and then it ends. I'm speechless, I can't say or do anything but stare helplessly at him. He grabs my hands, lifts them to his lips, and kisses them. "Be safe Hermione," Harry says and leaves with Ron.

I watch as they walk away, and once I know they had disappeared down the hallway, I stand in line and prepare to escape to safety. As I take steps forward, I contemplate everything that is happening. Malfoy has found us and will surely kill everyone in sight just to find me; including my two best friends, the two people I love most in the world. Tears begin to fill my eyes. No, I cannot let them die because of me.

I turn to the person beside me, Lavender Brown. "Lavender," I say. However, she seems to be in a world of her own. Her body is trembling with every step she takes, and her eyes exposing nothing but fear. "Lavender," I say firmly, and in an attempt to wake her from her nightmare, I grasp her arms and steady her. "Listen to me very carefully. I need you to lead everyone down the hallway and escape to the mountains. Understand?"

She agrees and nods. "B-But why c-can't you d-do that Hermione?" she stutters with fear.

"Because I'm going to assist the others; they need all the help they can get."

"No. I mean you can't go back. Especially in your condition," she says incredulously.

"I'm not afraid," I manage to say.

Seeing there was no use in trying to change my mind, Lavender nods and we embrace each other in one last hug. "Take care Hermione," and with that said, she disappears down the stairs.

I withdraw my wand from my robes, turn, and make my way to the battlefield. Though Harry had specifically given me directions to get myself to safety, I just could not bear to hear my fellow Aurors screaming in pain and knowing that some would not come back. I finally reach the door and pull it open; however, I soon realize that I am not prepared to see the tragic scene before me.

Blood, bodies, and dismembered body parts covers the ground. Everywhere I look Aurors, friends, colleagues, and classmates are falling at the hands of a Death Eater. My breathing becomes deep and rapid with fright. Perhaps the Order had underestimated their strength and power. Could we win this war? Or was all hope lost? My thoughts are interrupted as someone from my left screams in pain; it is none other than Dean Thomas.

The Death Eater delivers a spell, which brings him down to his knees. Yet, instead of killing him off immediately, the Death Eater intends on torturing and killing him the "old muggle fashion way"; stabbing him repeatedly in the chest. I watch as his body violently jerks with every swift blow he receives. Upon bearing witness to this torturous death, I feel something burst from within, and as a result an unbearable pain sweeps across me. I drop my wand and immediately clutch my stomach and slowly crouch to the ground, where I then notice that my water has broken.

The stress and torment I've been suffering from in the past few months had apparently affected my contractions, which are now coming upon me fast and painful. In addition, to make matters worse, I hear another scream, this time coming from my right. I turn my head and see one of my nightmares coming true, one of my best friends has been hit with a spell and is lying groaning in pain on his back. A Death Eater is walking toward Ron however, is stopped as another Death Eater intervenes, "No. Allow me the pleasure."

I see the second Death Eater walking slowly toward Ron, as he attempts to crawl away. When he is only a few feet away from him, he lifts his empty hand to his face and takes off his mask, it is Draco Malfoy. "If you answer my question truthfully, I might just let you live Weasley. Where is she?" he asks.

"Go to hell Malfoy. Like I'll ever tell you," says Ron.

"Wrong answer," he hisses. "_Imperio_."

"ARGH!" screams Ron, as he resists the spell. "Fuck you Malfoy!"

Malfoy releases Ron from the curse, his answer angers him. "I'm done with being nice. She can't hide from me. I'll find her, even if it is the last thing I do," with that said, Malfoy raises his wand and prepares to deliver the killing curse.

However, seeing the murder in his eyes, I somehow manage to stumble onto my feet, with the support of the wall, and run across the field. "NO!" I scream.

"_Avada_ –"

I interrupt his curse as I throw myself on top of Ron. "NO! Please Malfoy, don't do it! I beg of you, please don't do it!" I cry.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You were suppose to –"

"Ahh, there you are my precious," smiles Malfoy. "Come to see the show?"

"Mal-Draco please, don't kill Ron," I whisper.

"I'm going to ask you once Hermione, stand out of the way."

"No, I won't. You will have to kill me first."

"Mione, it's okay," says Ron sadly.

"Enough of this!" Malfoy snaps his fingers and two Death Eaters approach and I am lifted off of Ron.

"NO! Please Draco!" I beg as I struggle between the two Death Eaters. I then look over at Ron, who wears a look of sympathy. "RON! Get up, save yourself! Fight!"

"_Avada Kedva_!" shouts Malfoy, and as a result, a green light erupts from his wand and Ron's eyes rows back into his head as his body falls lifelessly to the ground.

"NO, RON!" I scream. "RON!" but it was no use, for one of my best friends is dead and there is nothing I can do. "Why?" I question, as tears run down my face.

"Well my sweet, if I do say so you look just as beautiful as ever," his eyes then roams about my body. "And very healthy if I may add," he places a hand on my stomach.

"Why?" I softly question but, he ignores me as he smiles when he feels the multiple kicks coming from his unborn child. I angrily hit his hand away. "Why, I want to know why?" I demand.

Malfoy grasps my shoulders roughly. "Don't you understand anything Hermione? I will kill anyone and or anything that opposes my reign of power. Especially if they have been keeping you away from me!" he yells.

"Oh Merlin," I say as another contraction sweeps through me. My breathing once again becomes shallow and rapid. "Y-You're just a bastard. I hate you for making my life a leaving hell."

He narrows his eyes at me. "The fact is Hermione, you are my wife. And that means you belong to me, you always have and you always will. And no matter where you run away to, I will go to the ends of the world if I have to in order to find you. I will never rest." Malfoy takes my chin with his right hand and forces me to look at him. "You are mine and mine alone!"

"Let her go Malfoy," speaks a voice.

I peer over Malfoy's shoulder and see Harry standing a few feet away with his wand held out. He is covered in spots of blood and dirt, his clothing in disarray, his glasses broken, and his eyes watery; apparently he has seen Ron's body. "Let her go now!" he demands.

Malfoy laughs. "Surely you will have to do better than that Potter." He then directs his attention to the two Death Eaters who are still at his side. "Gentlemen, if you would, please."

"Harry!" I exclaim.

The two Death Eaters quickly reach within Harry's space.

"_Avada Kedra_!"

"_Crucio_!" shouts the two Death Eaters.

Harry dodges the killing curse, and shouts his own spell, "_Finite Incantatum,_" which stops the spells that are being directed his way. "_Expelliarmus_!" he then exclaims, and as a result causes one of the Death Eater's wand to fly out of his hand. He turns and continues, "_Immobulus_!" Immediately, that Death Eater freezes and falls on his face.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" the second Death Eater shouts.

"_Avada Kedra,_" Harry encounters. A green light enlightens from the end of his wand, by the time the light vanishes, the Death Eater is no more. Harry then directs his attention back to Malfoy and advances.

I am suddenly pulled in front of Malfoy, acting as a shield, and Harry halts his steps. "You stay where you are Potter. That is if you don't want her to die," his wand is pointing to my neck.

"You don't have it in you Malfoy."

"Are you sure about that?"

Harry not willing to risk the chance of losing me, therefore throws his wand over his shoulder. "Done. Now hand her over."

Malfoy smirks; this makes me feel so uneasy that another contraction falls upon me. "Pathetic. You were so ignorant to believe that I'd actually kill my lovely Hermione," he says, as he strokes the side of my face. "_Crucio_!" he curses, and Harry instantly falls to his knees.

Beads of sweat forms on my forehead as the contractions become much more intense. "No . . . please . . . don't do it," I vaguely say, the consequences of being in labor were starting to take its toll. However, I am quickly brought back to reality when I hear Harry's painful screams.

"NO STOP IT DRACO!" I scream, with a mixture of agony, devastation, and labor pains. It is just too painful to witness and bear; this stress causes me to lose my balance, however, Malfoy scopes me into his arms. "Please Draco, don't kill Harry. I beg of you", I say, while tears run down my face. "If you do love me, then you'll let Harry live." Seeing Malfoy's expression remain unchanged I continue, "I'll do anything. Just please, let him be."

Malfoy, seeing the devastation and mercy on my face, finally complies to my wish. "You're lucky Potter, you're life will be spared," he says, and lowers his wand.

"Thank Merlin," I sigh. However, I speak too soon, for I hear Malfoy give another order. From behind, a dementor is closing in. "Do what you wish with him."

"No! But you said-"

"I said he will have his pathetic life but, I didn't say in what state he will be left to live it in."

"NO! HARRY GET UP YOU MUST –," my words are cut off as I cry out from the labor pains. I grasp my stomach, and my legs weaken, however Malfoy holds me firmly to keep me in place; to keep me from falling.

I glance over at Harry, just in time to see the dementor hovering above him. He turns my way, meets my eyes, and smiles, "I love you Hermione, always have." Those are the last words and look of sanity that would emerge; the dementor opens its mouth and is sucking his soul. When it was over, Harry Potter falls to the ground, breathing, but is now a shell of nothing.

Just then darkness engulfs me and I faint.

* * *

I awake and realize that I am back in my bedroom on the bed, the bedroom I share with Malfoy. Quickly a contraction bestows upon me yet again and I let out a loud moan, and I hear whispers of comfort in my ear. Please let it be Harry or Ron. I turn my head in the direction where the words are coming from; it belongs to Malfoy, who is at my side holding my hand.

"Isn't there anything you could give her for the pain?" he coldly asks an elderly woman, who, I conclude is a midwife.

"No milord. She's too far into her labor. The child is to come any minute now."

I look about myself and see the midwife motion to two other women who are also in the room. How they look, I do not care, though I guess they are here for assistance. I then feel the elderly woman bend my knees and part my legs.

"Okay milady, when another contraction comes I want you to push. Understand?"

I nod, and without warning another contraction comes.

"Push," and I do, with all my might.

"Nothing", said the elderly woman. "Come now child, push!"

Again I comply, this time feeling something cut open as my vagina tears.

"Milady you must push harder."

"I . . . I am," I weakly say.

"If you don't put all your effort into it, you child will be stillborn. Now push!"

With that said, I come up on my elbows and push with all my might. Finally, I feel something slowly release itself from me. "The head's out. Now just give me one last push."

"I can't," I mutter; I want to give up. "I-I can't."

"You must Milady."

I close my eyes after the midwife says this to me. The pain is just too much to bear; there is no way I can push again. The strength I had has been drained from me. Not wanting my child to be stillborn, I have no choice but to push; this time I let out a scream and stop when I feel something great release from within. I fall back onto the pillows as I hear the cries of my child; I am breathing heavily as I fight against my drowsiness. I turn my head to the side only to see Malfoy being handed a bundle of blankets, and from within I see tiny arms reaching towards him.

Malfoy looks upon his child and smiles with glee. "A son," is all I hear before I lose my battle of consciousness.

* * *

_"NO! Please Draco!" I beg as I struggle between the two Death Eaters. I then look over at Ron, who wares a look of sympathy. "RON! Get up, save yourself! Fight!"_

_"Avada Kedva!" shouts Draco, and as a result, Ron's eyes rows back into his head and his body falls lifelessly._

"No . . . Ron . . . ," I say, as I turn in my sleep.

_"Do what you wish with him"._

_"No! But you said-"_

_"I said he will have his pathetic life but, I didn't say in what state he will be left to live it in."_

_"NO! HARRY GET UP YOU MUST –,"my words are cut off as I cry out from the labor pains. I grasp my abdominal, and my legs weaken, however Draco held me firmly to keep me in place; to keep me from falling._

_I glance over at Harry, just in time to see the dementor hovering above him. He turns my way, meets my eyes, and smiles, "I love you Hermione, always have." _

"No Harry," I wildly awake from my sleep. Slowly but shakily, I sit up and look about my surroundings. It is not a nightmare but reality; I am back in my bedroom in the Malfoy Manor. I feel my heart split in two as the flashbacks of what had happened just hours prior slowly comes back to me. I bury my face in my hands and let out a cry of despair, "NO!" I violently shake my head and let the tears flow down my cheek. "Oh Merlin. Why? Just tell me . . . WHY?" I scream.

My scream prompts an infant's cry. I turn my tear stained face and see that a white bassinet is laying to the left of my bed. Slowly and carefully, I rise from my bed and walk, as best as I could, toward to it. I peer into the bassinet and see a tiny and delicate infant lying within, crying for attention. I bend and gently lift the child into my arms, as I look upon my child's face I cannot help but feel his hopelessness.

He is an innocent child who did not ask to be born into a world filled with turmoil; who did not ask to be the heir to fill the position of the next Dark Lord; and did not ask to have Malfoy as his father. No, even if this child is fathered by my most hated enemy, I cannot turn my back on my son. I would always be there to comfort and love him like no other; I would devote my life to him.

I smile as he ceases his cries and looks curiously upon me. I sit on the edge of my bed, cradle him with my left arm, and hold one of his tiny hands with the other; quietly I observe his features. My son has the same hair and eye color of his father, yet he has my nose and complexion.

"My savior," I whisper to him, because that is what he is to me. Not only is my son the last remaining person I will fight for, but he will be the reason that will keep me sane.

I am interrupted from my thoughts as I hear a knock coming from the door. "Mistress, it is time for the child's first meal. The wet-nurse is ready for him," says a maid.

"There will be no need for her. I will feed and care for my son," I reply.

"But she came all the way from –"

I interrupt the maid as I suddenly stand and face her. "I don't care where she traveled from, give the wet-nurse her pay and send her on her way," I say firmly with authority.

"Will do." She bows and is making her way out of the bedroom when she adds, "Oh one thing Mistress." I turn to listen. "Lord Malfoy informed me that he had some important business to attend to and shall not return for a couple of weeks," she then closes the door behind her.

"Good riddance. That is the best news I've had today."

* * *

A month has passed, shortly after I had gathered my energy I let my curiosity get the better of me and go back down to the dungeons. I am stunned to discover that some survivors are still being kept in the dungeons; what does Malfoy want with them? However, I hear a noise coming from a secluded cell and walk towards it. What I discover makes my heart drop. Harry has too been kept alive; however, I soon discover it is not the same Harry I had known. He is a hollow empty shell that spends the day muttering nothingness and often stares off into space. I spend the rest of the day in mourning; screaming, yelling, and crying until I have no energy left in me.

From that day on I visited Harry every single day.

Another month has past and I stand in front of Harry, watching him as he paces his cell muttering something I do not understand.

"Hello Hermione", I turn and see Malfoy leaning against the doorframe. "I see you have discovered my surprise I had for you," he simply says.

His sudden appearance startles me, especially as he looks me up and down and is walking towards me. And just when he's a few feet from me, he pulls me into his arms and leans in to kiss me. Merlin knows I try to act normal, however the fear and hatred I have inside prevents me from giving into his will. Before his lips come in contact with mine, I pull my head back and gently push against his chest. "Draco please," I whisper.

He continues to hold me however his face changes and hardens. "I've returned from a long raid, which involved capturing the last surviving Aurors, members of the Order, and traitors and hoped to find some endearment from my wife."

Apparently, the surviving members and people that escaped that night had all been caught and perhaps killed. I am biting my tongue to keep from yelling and screaming how much I hate him.

"Speechless? Hun, why I half expected you'd be thanking me for having many of your precious Gryffindors and classmates kept alive. However, I'm going to say this once and only once, never betray me again because I promise, you will regret it. For insistence, look at the 'courageous Boy-Who-Lived'", he turns me back to face Harry and holds my face still, he stands from behind and holds me around my waist firmly with his other arm. "Take a good look at Potter Hermione because the fates of many other survivors rest in your hands. If you should ever betray me again, they shall all receive the dementors' kiss and live to the end of their lives like a zombie, living and breathing but wondering endlessly without a purpose."

I can not help but let silent tears run down my face. "And if that is still of no matter to you, then mark my words, I will personally guarantee that you shall never see our son again. Am I understood?"

I refuse to answer Draco. How I hate him, more than words could express. He had ruined my life, he killed everyone and destroyed everything that was dear to my heart; for that reason, I will continue to loath and despise him.

Draco is feeling irritated, I know because he tightens his hold on me. He turns me around to face him once again. "Am I understood!" he yells.

"Ye-Yes Draco," I stutter.

He smiles, "Good." He wipes the tears from my face and leans in and gently kisses my lips. "I knew you'd see it my way", and kisses me once again, however, more passionately; I have no choice but to oblige to Draco's will. The kiss grew more intense, he now has his attention on my neck however, a piercing infant's cry is heard.

"D-Draco?"

"I know," he says, and he withdraws from my neck. "I guess there's someone else now who needs your attention more then I do", and with that said he turns and exits the dungeons.

I let the tears run freely down my face once again. Is this the life I am to live? Obey Draco's every word just because of what he is capable of doing? A sound from Harry's cell causes me to redirect my attention to him. "Yes," I answer bitterly, as I stare at my best friend who is huddled in the far left corner; hugging and muttering to himself. I do not want the others to suffer from the same fate. I then hear another piercing cry from my child. "I'll be back to visit you soon Harry," I promise him and turn to make my way up the staircase to tend to my son.

**FIN**

© Copyright August 15, 2005


End file.
